Like Having Friends
by ToManyLetters
Summary: Luna had never been one to get romantically involved. It wasn't for a lack of desire, her heart told her desperately that it needed care, needed love, but all life afforded her was a few ears to listen to her silly stories and amusing thoughts. Oneshot.


* * *

Like Having Friends

* * *

Harry walked into the hallways where he was to meet Luna for the Slug Club Party. Already awaiting his arrival, she stood, patiently, in her elegantly eccentric silver dress robes. 

Catching sight of him, she smiled.

"You look beautiful." was all Harry managed to say while looking at her. She was devoid of her radish earrings and her Butterbeer cap necklace. She wore instead a small silver bracelet and a smile that was sure to light up the night sky. Harry couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the stunning blonde.

"Thank you for inviting me." she said softly, her usual tones of dreaminess caressing her every syllable. She allowed herself to take a small step backward to rest against the cold stone wall, "You could have chosen anyone to go with you, but you chose me. Many girls are very jealous."

"I'm nothing to be jealous over." Harry said humbly, his deep green eyes catching her silvery blue. Luna blinked to remove herself from the trance she was slipping into, amusing herself with the thoughts that his humble statement couldn't be any further from the truth. Luna couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the stunning boy with green eyes.

Luna took a deep breath and spoke once again,

"Do you think we'll have any more D.A. Meetings?" she asked hopefully, once again finding his green eyes burning their way across her skin.

"No," he said simply. He sounded a little disappointed himself.

Luna sighed softly and grimaced,

"I really do miss them." her voice was less dreamy than it was strained. Harry could see that the lack of D.A. meetings was, perhaps, hurting her some, "It was like having friends."

Those innocent words tore through Harry faster than any blade or curse could ever hope to. Taking a quiet step toward her, he took her cheek in his hand and lifted her eyes to his.

As his hand gently touched her skin, Luna shuddered softly, hoping desperately Harry did not see what he was doing to her. She could feel herself beginning to blush, and begged that the poor lighting would cover for her.

Luna had never been one to get romantically involved. It wasn't for a lack of desire, her heart told her desperately that it needed care, it needed love, but all life had afforded her was a few ears that would listen to her silly stories and amusing thoughts. Any hopes she had for a relationship greater than acquaintanceship were washed away the day she stepped into life in this world, and she had gradually come to accept that fact.

Luna could feel the goosebumps raise on her skin as Harry's warm breaths caressed her soft skin. He was closer than he had been only a moment ago, their noses now nearly touched. Luna's heart felt like jelly, her stomach like butterflies. He was so very close, if she would just raise her head only slightly, she could sneak a kiss...

"Luna," he whispered softly, "You have friends."

Her mouth opened as she once again began to speak, her mouth working so that her heart would not seize control of her mind,

"I do?" she asked quietly. Harry's response was to lean in just a little closer, that little closer that Luna had considered closing only a moment before. Her heart threatened to beat free of her chest, she once again looked for words she could say, anything to keep her heart at bay...

"Luna, be quiet." he said softly, as if reading her mind he tilted his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers.

"I... oh..."

Her heart succeeded, her mind had fallen to the desires of her heart. Her hands wrapped around the boy before her, pulling his torso closer to hers as their lips met again. Luna gasped a little into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, then pulled away. Her light blush had now become a vibrant, brilliant shade of crimson, accentuated by the dim torchlight.

"We'd probably ought to be getting to the party or they'll start to get worried." Harry mumbled, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

As she entertwined her fingers with his, she realized that that single, loving kiss meant so very much to her. It wasn't like having friends.

It was better.

* * *

**A/N: ... Yet **_**another**_** one-shot. And another pairing, hehe. Hopefully this was enjoyable. Review this and my many other stories!**


End file.
